Dark Blossom
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Apa yang harus Yunho lakukan jika dia mencintai kekasih kakaknya sendiri? YunJae. Oneshot. Kisses. Manxman. Yaoi. Disclaimer: YunJae belong to God, their parents, and each other.


**-Dark Blossom-**

"Yah' kembalikan!" teriak Yunho sambil berlari mengejar Changmin sahabat baiknya yang ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah Changmin sambil terus berlari mengelilingi apartemen mereka.  
"Sial, kenapa buku itu bisa ada padanya?" seingat Yunho buku, novel tepatnya, yang selama ini menjadi harta berharganya dia simpan di lemari tepat dibagian yang hanya dia yang tahu. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang buku kesayangannya itu bisa jatuh ke tangan Changmin, sang evil. Tapi begitu mengitari satu belokan dia pasti bisa menangkap Changmin, jalan tersebut sudah di tutup oleh pemilik apartemen untuk menghindari pencuri yang masuk dan Changmin tidak mungkin..  
"What the.." saat Yunho tiba, ternyata Changmin sudah berada di atas pagar dan menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya dan melambaikan buku milik Yunho di atas kepalanya.  
"Hei, Yunho! Apa kau mencari ini?"  
"YAH! Kembalikan bukuku Shim Changmin!"  
"Ambil kalau kau bisa." dengan satu loncatan Changmin pun menghilang dari pandangan Yunho.  
"Sial!" gerutu Yunho sambil berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan berputar untuk mengejar Changmin. Dia tidak seliar Changmin untuk memanjat pagar setinggi 4 meter tersebut, tidak terima kasih. Tapi dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Changmin bagaimana caranya saat dia menangkap Changmin nanti.

-YunJae-

"Haha, kali ini kau kalah hyung." Changmin akhirnya dapat berjalan dengan santai. Dia yakin Yunho tidak dapat mengejarnya, karna Yunho tidak akan melakukan hal senekat dia untuk memanjat pagar, dan itu sangat tidak Jung Yunho sekali. "Salah siapa menulis rahasia pada buku novel seperti ini." senyum Changmin makin mengembang mengingat hal yang dia baca dengan tidak sengaja pada novel tersebut. Hal yang mungkin tidak ingin Yunho bagi dengan siapapun.

"Wah wah wah, kau kelihatan sangat bahagia Min."  
'Oh oo..' dengan gugup Changmin berbalik ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pria berwajah tampan namun terlihat tegas dengan potongan rambut yang cukup pendek untuk memperlihatkan bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna.  
"Eh hai hyung." sapa Changmin, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya namun pria didepannya tidak mudah melewatkan ekspresi Changmin yang tiba-tiba berubah itu.  
"So, apa yang membuatmu sangat bersemangat sore ini, Min?" kata pria itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melipat dua tangannya di depan dadanya, sepertinya sedang berusaha mengintimidasi Changmin, dan dia berhasil.  
"Eh, itu.. Aku menang taruhan dengan Yunho dan.."  
"Apa itu yang ada di tanganmu?" bukannya mendengar jawaban Changmin pria itu malah tertarik dengan buku yang dengan gerakan yang sangat halus berusaha disembunyikan Changmin dibalik tubuhnya yang jangkung.  
"Ini.. Ini bukan apa-apa hyung. Cuma buku biasa."  
"Coba kulihat." kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Dan Changmin tahu saat pria itu menginginkan sesuatu dia pasti akan mendapatkannya.  
"Cuma novel konyol, kau pasti tidak suka."  
"Benarkah?" pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, kebiasaannya saat mencurigai sesuatu.  
"I.. Iya. Tidak ada yang spesial dari.."  
Sebelum Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, buku ditangan Changmin telah direbut dengan gampang oleh pria itu.  
"Hei.. Kembalikan!" Changmin berusaha merebut kembali tapi pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda agar Changmin diam.

"Hei.. Ini kan buku kesukaanku. Sudah lama aku mencari buku ini." mata pria itu berbina-binar saat melihat judul pada halaman pertama buku itu. Dia mulai membuka lembaran pertama buku tersebut dan menemukan beberapa tulisan tangan yang familiar di halaman pertama buku tersebut.

5 Februari 2013  
Dari:  
Jung Yunho

"Aaahhh, ini milik Yunho ternyata.." senyum kembali mengembang diwajah pria itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan "..andai saja aku tahu lebih awal, pasti akan ku pinjam."

Diberikan kepada:  
Kim Jaejoong

"Eh... Buku ini untukku?"  
"Err hyung... Sebaiknya kau jangan.." lagi-lagi pria itu mengangkat tangannya di depan Changmin dan berhasil membuat Changmin terdiam.  
Pria yang ternyata bernama Jaejoong itu kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya dan terkejut setelah membaca tulisan tangan Yunho pada buku itu.

Pesan:  
Hyung, buku ini mewakili perasaanku padamu.  
Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa, aku mencintamu, dan aku ingin membuat akhir cinta yang bahagia untukmu.  
Yours,  
Yunho  
-

"Ini.. Apa maksudnya ini." Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca.  
"Hyung, sebenarnya.."  
"CHANGMIN!"  
Kedua orang tadi segera menghadap sumber teriakan dan menemukan Yunho yang sedang memegang lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya.  
"YAH! KEMBALI.."  
Saat mengangkat wajahnya, Yunho dapat melihat siapa yang berdiri di samping Changmin termasuk bahwa buku yang di 'culik' Changmin sudah berada di tangan orang itu, Kim Jaejoong.  
Meskipun jarak mereka yang terpaut sekitar sepuluh meter, Jaejoong tetap dapat melihat mata Yunho yang membulat dengan sempurna.  
"Err.. Sebaiknya aku pergi." dan Changmin pun segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu bersamaan dengan Yunho yang berlari mendekat.

-YunJae-

 _'Flash back_ _._ _'_

Yunho sudah bertekad akan mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong hari itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju kafe tempat mereka akan bertemu detak jantung Yunho semakin tidak karuan. Dia takut seandainya Jaejoong tidak balas menyukainya, atau bahkan akan membecinya. Tapi dia akan mencoba. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Jae ah~ maaf aku terlambat." sapa Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk menantinya di meja luar kafe, tempat favorit mereka.  
"Aah~ tidak apa-apa Yun. Aku juga baru sampai." senyuman Jaejoong melebar saat melihat Yunho yang juga tersenyum padanya. "Duduklah, aku sudah memesankan minuman untukmu."

Saat mereka duduk menunggu minuman sambil menikmati pemandangan di sekitar mereka Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Lihat Yun, pasangan itu." katanya sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Melihat kedua orang itu, Yunho merasa sedikit gugup. Apa Jaejoong sudah tahu maksud pertemuan mereka ini.  
"Serasi ya?"  
"Eh.. Iya Jae."  
"Aku ingin seperti itu. Dapat memeluk dan menggandeng tangan pasanganku dengan leluasa seperti itu. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa gadis yang ku peluk itu hanya milikku."  
Seperti ada sesuatu yang tajam dan menusuk jantung Yunho, meremsnya hingga dia tidak bisa memompa udara lagi. Sesak. Yunho merasakan nafasnya menjadi sesak.  
'Gadis. Dia tidak akan menyukaiku.' batin Yunho menenangkan dirinya.

"Ah sudahlah, ngomong-ngomong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yunho?" Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Yunho. Dan untungnya Yunho sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.  
"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu, tapi aku lupa kalau barang yang ku bawa salah. Hehe maaf ya Jae."  
"Ck. Kau ini. Kalau begitu hari ini kau yang traktir. Aku ingin makan yang banyak." kata Jaejoong menepuk pelan perutnya dan tertawa ringan sambil melihat ke arah Yunho.  
"Iya iya.. Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau boleh makan apa saja Kim Jaejoong ssi."  
"Ck, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Jung."  
Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dan buku yang sudah dia bungkus rapi dengan kertas kado yang berada dalam tasnya tidak dia keluarkan hingga mereka pulang ke apartemen mereka masing-masing.

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, berita yang lebih mengejutkan Yunho pun muncul.  
Jaejoong meminta Yuna, kakak perempuan Yunho, untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan setahun setelah itu keduanya bertunangan.  
Meski begitu Yunho tetap mencintai Jaejoong, dan berharap Jaejoong bahagia bersama kakaknya.

 _'End of flash back_ _._ _'_

-YunJae-

Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan melihat Changmin sudah ikut berlari menjauhi Jaejoong.  
"Sial! Anak itu, akan kuhajar dia."  
Tepat setelah berada di depan Jaejoong, tanpa berkata apa-apa Yunho merampas buku yang di pegang Jaejoong.  
"Hei!"  
"Maaf hyung."  
Yunho segera berbalik arah, namun sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat itu Jaejoong menahan tangannya.  
"Yunho! Ada apa denganmu?"  
"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa hyung."  
"Yah! Berhenti memanggilku Hyung! Dan berbaliklah menghadapku Jung Yunho."  
Jaejoong menggenggam keras bahu Yunho dan menariknya untuk melihat ke arahnya.  
"Jelaskan, apa maksud tulisanmu dalam buku itu!"  
"Itu bukan urusanmu."  
"Hah. Apa kau lupa, kau menulis namaku dibuku itu." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam, sambil melipat dua tangannya di depan dadanya.  
"Aku salah menuliskan nama." Yunho memang menatap ke arah Jaejoong tapi tidak pada matanya. Dia tidak berani untuk berkata jujur saat ini.  
"Kau... Hei Jung Yunho, tidak bisakah kau bersikap jantan? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau sepengecut ini." Jaejoong melemparkan pandangannya ke samping, menghindari wajah Yunho. Dia terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.  
"Terserah katamu hyung." dengan begitu Yunho kembali berbalik arah dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Melihat sikap Yunho yang seperti itu membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia berlari mendekati Yunho dan berdiri di depannya.  
"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja Yunho?"

"Jawab aku, apa benar yang kau tulis dibuku itu?"  
"..." Yunho tetap tidak menjawab hingga Jaejoong memegang kedua bahu Yunho dan mengguncangnya.  
"Jawab Yunho, apa benar kau menyuka..."  
"BERHENTI MENYIKSAKU HYUNG."  
"Yun.. Ho." mendengar teriakan Yunho, Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya dari bahu Yunho.  
"Iya, aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu. Tapi kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Kau juga sudah bertunangan dengan kakakku. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku, hyung. Tidak seharusnya kau membaca buku itu, kau hanya membuatku semakin terluka. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan mencintaimu tanpa kau ketahui, tapi sekarang..." dan hancurlah pertahanan Yunho. Air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi jatuh membasahi pipinya.  
"Yun..."  
"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Jangan khwatirkan aku. Aku tidak akan lagi mencintaimu." setelah menyeka air mata di pipinya, Yunho kembali berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong.  
"Aku.."  
Namun tak berapa lama Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong dan membuatnya terkejut serta menghentikan langkahnya.  
"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU BODOH!"

-YunJae-

Yunho berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, dan menemukan pria itu sedang berusaha menahan emosinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal masing-masing di samping tubuhnya. Dia yakin apa yang dia dengar itu benar, Jaejoong menyukainya. Tapi Yunho menggeleng, mengenyahkan keinginannya untuk berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

Tidak Yunho. Jangan!

"Kau… kau pasti keliru hyung."

Mendengar jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris. Sesusah itukah untuk percaya padanya?

"Aku tidak mungkin keliru Yunho. Memang dulu aku pernah memungkiri persaanku ini, tapi aku yakin kali ini aku tidak keliru. Aku menyukaimu, dan itu benar." Jaejoong sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan Yunho. Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari jarak mereka yang cukup dekat, mungkin karena terlalu fokus dengan perkatan Jaejoong.

Merasa bahwa dia tidak akan mampu menguasai dirinya kalau berdiri sedekat ini dengan pria yang dia cintai, Yunho berusaha membuat jarak dengan memegang bahu Jaejoong dan menahannya agar tidak makin mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Hyung, dengar. Aku dan Yuna sedarah, dan wajah kami bahkan hampir sama seperti kembar. Seandainya saja dia pria pasti kami akan dikira kembar-" Yunho tersenyum miris "- tapi yang ingin aku jelaskan di sini adalah kau mungkis saja keliru membedakan antara menyukaiku sebagai kekasih atau saudara." Yunho meramas pelan bahu Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kalimat yang sangat tidak ia dengar, malah dia katakana sendiri.

Dan dengan pelan-pelan dan sedikit kecewa, Yunho melepas genggamannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Yunho.."

"Kumohon hyung, jangan memberiku harapan palsu. Aku tahu ini butuh waktu, tapi biarkan aku berusaha melupakanmu. Jangan membuatku makin terlihat menyedihkan."

Yunho kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Dia harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sudah berjanji pada kakaknya. Jaejoong bukan miliknya, tapi milik Yuna. Sedikit kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak lagi memanggilnya, mungkin saja kalimatnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong tersadar dan berhenti mengejarnya. Hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada tangan yang meramasnya dengan kuat dan menyiramnya dengan air yang sangat dingin. Sakit yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Tepat sebelum air matanya jatuh kembali, tangan Yunho di tarik dengan kasar dan sebuah tangan menarik wajahnya serta menempelkan bibir mereka.

Jaejoong menciumnnya seperti itulah yang harusnya dia lakukan. Tangan kirinya kuat menahan tangan kanan Yunho, dan tangan kanannya menahan leher Yunho agar tidak melepas ciuman mereka. Hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena dalam hitungan detik Yunho sudah menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya makin dekat dengan tubuh Yunho.

Seakan ciuman ini adalah hal yang wajar bagi keduanya, bahkan di tengah jalan yang pasti akan dilewati banyak orang, keduanya tidak peduli. Masing-masing ingin menuangkan perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Bibir kedua pria itu saling terkait, berpaut dan saling mengicip bibir yang lain. Bukan ciuman yang panas, tapi cukup menguras emosi.

Namun lagi-lagi tangan Yunho ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dia mendapat ciuman, kali ini malah sebuah tangan melayang di pipinya dan membuat pipinya memanas dan sedikit sakit.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR KAU LAKUKAN YUNHO!"

"Noo-na."

"Yuna…"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut dengan kemunculan Yuna yang tiba-tiba.

"KALIAN…. KALIAN KETERLALUAN!"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yunho maupun Jaejoong, Yuna pun berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

Yunho segera mengejar Yuna, berniat meberi penjelasan. Bahkan dia hamper tidak menyadari saat Jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Yunho. Aku-"

Yunho hanya tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan melepas genggaman Jaejoong pada tangannya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Kemudian berlarilah Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam tanpa reaksi apapun.

-YunJae-

Author POV

Semenjak kejadian ciuman Yunho dan Jaejoong itu, Yuna menghindar dari Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat pulang ke rumah pun Yuna tak keluar lagi dari kamarnya selama beberapa hari. Yunho yang awalnya tinggal di apartement karena tidak ingin melihat kebersamaan Jaejoong dan Yuna, harus kembali ke rumah mereka itu untuk dapat bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Namun tetap saja setiap kali mengetuk pintu kamar Yuna, tak sekalipun dibukakannya. Makan pun dibawakan oleh pelayan ke dalam kamarnya. Saat Yuna keluar dari kamar dan Yunho berusaha menahannya, Yuna selalu memberi alasan dia sibuk dan harus segera pergi. Yuna bahkan pulang larut malam, dan saat Yunho ingin berbicara dia akan memberi alasan sudah terlalu malam atau dia lelah. Tetap saja Yunho masih berusaha agar dapat berbicara dengan kakaknya itu dan memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Di lain pihak Jaejoong pun tidak kalah berusaha. Setiap hari sejak kejadian itu dia mencoba menelpon Yuna dan Yunho. Namun tak satupun panggilannya yang di terima kedua Jung itu. Sudah hampir sebulan pula Jaejoong berusaha mencari mereka baik di apartemen Yunho maupun ke rumah mereka. Namun sia-sia, baik Yunho maupun Yuna tak ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia tahu mereka pasti sedang berusaha menyelesaikan masalah dalam keluarga mereka sendiri, namun perlu di ingat Jaejoong juga termasuk dalam masalah itu. Tak bisakah mereka bertemu dan bicara baik-baik.

Hingga suatu hari, saat kesabaran Jaejoong sudah habis. Jaejoong pergi ke rumah keluarga besar Jung dan mencari Yunho.

Saat kepala pelayan keluarga Jung mengatakan bahwa Yunho sedang bekerja di dalam ruang kerjanya dan tidak ingin di ganggu, Jaejoong menerobos melewati kepala pelayan itu dan berjalan dengan emosi menuju ruang kerja Yunho. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar dan menetupnya dengan keras hingga mengagetkan Yunho yang sedang duduk mengamai beberapa kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Kita harus bicara."

"Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho sangat terkejut, mengapa tidak, orang yang selama ini ada dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menghindari Jaejoong karena tak mampu melepas laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam pada Jaejoong.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku-aku bisa gila kalau begini terus." Jaejoong menarik rambutnya kasar dan menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa di ruangan itu dan duduk tertunduk.

"Maaf hyung. Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan saat ini. Aku masih-"

"CUKUP YUNHO! INI BUKAN HANYA TENTANG KALIAN, AKU JUGA TERSIKSA." Jaejoong tidak menunggu Yunho meyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun langsung berteriak mengunggapkan kekesalannya.

Yunho hanya terpaku dan bangun berdiri, hendak mendekati Jaejoong namun kakinya tak mau bergerak. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya berdiri memandangi Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Aku tahu ini semua salahku. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku memilih bersama Yuna karena aku tidak menyangka kau akan membalas perasaanku." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho, dengan susah payah dia berusaha tegar dan tidak menangis di hadapan Yunho.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku. Tidak bisakah kita selesaikan ini secara baik-baik Yun?"

"Aku-" Yunho tidak jadi melanjutkan kamlimatnya, namun melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Jaejoong. Dia takut dia akan luluh dan mengambil Jaejoong untuknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Yunho."

"..." Yunho masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau egois?" Kalimat Jaejoong tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Yunho untuk kembali bertatapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Bagiku, kebahagiaan Yuna lebih penting dari segalanya. Aku rela menyerahkan apapun, asala dia bahagia."

"Bahkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?"

"Nyawa sekalipun akan kuberikan, asal dia bahagia."

Jawaban singkat Yunho meruntuhkan harapan Jaejoong. Sudah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Tak ada lagi gunanya dia berada di tempat itu, di dekat mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian selamanya." Kata Jaejoong membuka kebisuan antara mereka. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri lagi di depannya, namun berusaha menyembunyikan sakit hatinya.

"Tapii setidaknya ijinkan aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Yunho."

Mata Yunho membulat, Jaejoong tidak boleh bersentuhan dengannya. Atau pertahanannya akn jatuh, dan dengan egois dia tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak mendapat jawaban, beranjak mendekati Yunho untuk memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu. Namun sayang, pada saat dia bergerak maju Yunho pun bergerak mundur menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Berhenti hyung."

Hati Yunho seperti di remas dengan kuat, saat melihat kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong. Dunianya seakan hancur saat menyakiti orang yang sangat dia cintai. Melihat penolakan Yunho, hancurlah pertahanan Jaejoong. Sebelum dia meneteskan air mata, jaejoong segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan, sakit karena mencintai seseorang.

-YunJae-

Yuna POV

Ini sudah minggu ke tiga aku tidak menanggapi Yunho. Tapi aku tahu anak itu keras kepala ingin tetap menungguku untuk meyelesaikan masalah kami. Lagi pula aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Semua harus di selesaikan hari ini.

Aku beranjak menuju ruang kerja Yunho, aku tahu anak itu pasti ada disitu. Kerja dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari setiap masalah yang belum bisa dia selesaikan. Namun saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, aku mendengar teriakan seseorang.

Itu suara Jaejoong.

Aku mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dengan pelan, dan benar saja pintu tersebut tidak tertutup dengan baik. Dan membuatku bisa mendengar dengan jelas semua yang mereka bicarakan. Termasuk saat Yunho menolak Jaejoong. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat melihat Jaejoong yang membelakangi Yunho dan meneteskan air mata.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang telah ku perbuat?

Author POV

Jaejoong pun berjalan dengan terburu untuk membuka pintu ruangan kerja Yunho. Dan Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat melihat Yuna sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yu-Yuna.."

"Noona apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara Yunho tepat dibelakang telinganya, membuatnya teringat apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dengan membuat jarak antara dia, Yunho dan Yuna yang di depannya, Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum pada Yuna.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian seperti ini. Jangan bertengkar lagi dengan Yunho, aku akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupan kalian."

Tanpa dia sadari air matanya kembali jatuh, mengingat bahwa dia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai dan dia sayangi. Tanpa mengusap air matanya Jaejoong membungkukkan dirinya seraya pamit kepada Yuna dan berjalan melewatinya. Tapi sebelum dia berjalan jauh, seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Jaejoong ah~ Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Jaejoong merasakan genggaman Yuna pada tangannya semakin kuat saat dia ingin menarik tangannya.

"Lebih baik begini Yuna, aku hanya menghancurkan hubungan keluarga kalian." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke arah Yuna.

"Tapi kalau kau pergi, aku tidak tahu akan betapa hancurnya-" Yuna menghentikan kalimatnya, seperti mencari kata yang tepat. "-Yunho." dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam bisikan. Dan sukses membuat Jaejoong berbalik menatapnya.

"Noona.. Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yunho yang terdiam sejak tadi akhirnya bersuara dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sudah kuputuskan Yunho, aku akan melepaskan Jaejoong."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi Yunho, bukan hanya kau yang ingin aku bahagia. Aku juga ingin kau bahagia, adik bodoh."

"Noona..." Yunho benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata mendengar perkataan kakaknya tadi.

"Dan kau Jaejoong, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau menyakiti adikku." kata Yuna yang berbalik menghadap Jaejoong dengan masih mengenggam tangannya. Yuna tahu Jaejoong sangat terkejut, tubuhnya bahkan tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Namun Yuna dapat melihat pancaran bahagia dari mata Jaejoong yang kembali basah.

"Jaejoong ah~" Yuna menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut "-aku memang mencintaimu, tapi aku lebih mencintai Yunho. Jika dengan memilikimu dia bisa bahagia, maka aku akan merelakanmu."

Dan tanpa membalas kalimat Yuna, Jaejoong pun menarik Yuna ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang erat namun hangat.

"Gomawo Yuna, gomawo."

Dan senyum Jaejoong pun kembali saat Yuna membalas pelukannya tidak kalah erat.

-YunJae-

 _Skip Time._

"Yunho berhenti menggodaku, bagaimana kalau Yuna tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Tenanglah boo, aku yang akan mengurusnya." jawab Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong makin dekat padanya, sampai-sampai Jaejoong hampir naik ke pangkuannya. Meskipun Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho, tetap saja pria itu tidak mau melepaskan kekasihnya itu.

"Hentikan Yunho, kau lupa kita berada di ruang tamu?"

"Jadi kau ingin melanjutkannya di kamarku saja, begitu?"

"Hei.."

Wajah Jaejoong otomatis memerah dengan sempurna. Namun bagaimanapun dia tetap menyukai cara Yunho memanjakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Yunho tiba-tiba sampil memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium singkat pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku juga men-" kalimat Jaejoong terputus saat Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong pun memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Yunho, lalu menarik tubuh Yunho dengan meletakkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Seakan mengerti maksud Jaejoong Yunho pun memperdalam ciuman mereka sambil sesekali mengelus-elus pinggang dibalik baju Jaejoong.

"Ehem."

Mendengar deheman tiba-tiba yang mereka yakin adalah milik Yuna, Jaejoong segera mendorong Yunho dan pindah dari pangkuan Yunho ke tempat duduk di samping Yunho. Berniat membuat jarak dari Yunho, ternyata Yunho kembali memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat.

"Oh please, get a room for you two." kata Yuna sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengedip pada Jaejoong yang ternyata semakin memerah.

Meski Jaejoong bukan miliknya, namun Yuna yakin inilah yang dia inginkan.

Her dark blossom become a sweet blossom for her two favorite men. Apa yang lebih baik dari itu?

 **-YunJae Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehehe mian cuman mau berbagi ff super gaje :D n miaaaan banget buat typo yang bertebaran DX

a/dn: buat yang nyampah mian yaaaa kalo aq buang 'sampah'nya.

a/tn: Gomawoyo #bow


End file.
